The Sound of Silent
by chiefBLJ
Summary: Something for Katherine and Lynetter fans! Lynette i Tom przechodzą kryzys w małżeństwie. Czy Katherine może ukoić ból który siedzi w sercu drugiej kobiety?


Moje życie nigdy nie było jakieś szczególnie kolorowe. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze miałam pod górę. O wspaniałym, szczęśliwym dzieciństwie w gronie rodzinnym mogłam zapomnieć. Moja matka chlała, ćpała i sprowadzała facetów. Nigdy nie poznałam mojego biologicznego ojca, podobnie jak moje młodsze siostry. Kiedy skończyłam dziewięć lat, odszedł od nas nasz ojczym. Był to wspaniały człowiek o wielkim sercu. Zajmował się nami i dbał o nas jak nikt inny. On był moim tatą. Pamiętam, jak nieraz spał u nas w pokoju na podłodze, kiedy matka wracała do domu pijana, a ten schodził jej z drogi żeby uniknąć awantur. Lubiła to robić późno w nocy kiedy spałyśmy. Wtedy budził nas jej wrzask. Następnie czuwałam nad siostrami do rana by zapewnić im spokojny sen.

Teraz mam lat czterdzieści i czwórkę dzieci, nigdy nie pomyślała bym, że zostanę zmuszona do podjęcia radykalnych kroków w swoim małżeństwie. Tak, jestem także mężatką. Mój Mąż Tom, jest młodszy ode mnie zaledwie trzy lata. Kocham go. Ale dzisiejszy dzień dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcę zgotować losu moim dzieciom, jaki ja miałam- nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa.

" _Na Wisteria Lane dzień zaczął się prędko. Juz od pierwszych promieni słonecznych, na ulicach robiło się głośno. Moja przyjaciółka, Lynette Scavo była największym źródłem tego owo zamieszania. Rodzina Scavo ewidentnie przechodziła kryzys. Czwórka przyjaciółek Lynette siedząc na tarasie należącym do Bree Van de Kamp przyglądały się uważnie jak Tom pakuje swoje rzeczy do samochodu. Ten dzień nie zapowiadał się najlepiej."_

 **Dwa dni wcześniej**

"Katherine, pospiesz się!"- krzyknęła Bree nie spuszczając oczu z kart.

Dzisiaj był piątek, czyli dzień pokerowy przyjaciółek z Wisteria Lane. Jak co tydzień, każda z Pań przyniosła coś ze sobą. Bree upiekła bezę cytrynową, Susan zaopatrzyła je w dobre whisky, Gaby zamówiła chińszczyznę, Lynette przyniosła przekąski, a Katherine zadbała o skrzynkę piwa na porannego kaca, a pieniące zajęły miejsce pokerowych żetonów. Dzisiejszy wieczór był wyjątkowy. Raz w miesiącu kobiety robiły sobie babski wieczór i gościły się w domu jednej z nich. Tym razem padło na Gaby.

''Już jestem! Musiałam wstawić piwo do lodówki."- odparła rudowłosa kobieta wchodząc do salonu. Zajęła miejsce obok Lynette i zabrała się za karty.-''Chyba dzisiaj będę miała szczęście.."- uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

''A ja nachleję się jak świnia!''- krzyknęła Susan upijając duży łyk ze swojego kieliszka.

''Ty i Mike nadal ze sobą nie rozmawiacie?''- spytała Bree przebijając stawkę o kolejne dziesięć dolarów. Pozostałe dziewczęta podbiły po równo.

Susan wzruszyła ramionami i znów upiła duży łyk.

''To chyba znaczy, że tak.."- mruknęła Katherine i wyłożyła karty. Uśmiechnęła się z wyniku.-''Mówiłam, to mój dzień''- dodała zgarniając ze stołu pieniądze.

Wieczór mijał bardzo miło. Każda z Pań miała we krwi już spory promil alkoholu. Poker zakończył się przewidzianym wynikiem- Katherine wygrała 490$. Susan bezwładnie i w dziwacznej pozycji spała na kanapie. Gaby dopijała swój kieliszek, a Bree sprzątała ze stołu. Katherine i Lynette siedziały na tarasie i piły drinki.

''Lynette? Wszystko ok?''- spytała Mayfair spoglądając na przyjaciółkę, która wpatrywała się w ciemną ulicę.

''Pewnie, dlaczego pytasz?''- odparła blondynka nie spuszczając wzroku z rabatek Karen McCluskey. Kathy pochyliła się nieznacznie w kierunku drugiej kobiety i wbiła w nią wzrok. Scavo widocznie nie zauważyła tego, bo pociągnęła nosem i wlała w siebie jeszcze więcej wódki. Dopiero gdy rudowłosa złapała ją za rękę, kobieta spojrzała na nią.

''Chcesz iść na spacer?''- spytała uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

''Katherine, nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł, trochę za dużo wypiłyśmy.''

''Hej, Lynette! Droga jest prosta. Nic nam nie będzie, spacer dobrze nam zrobi.''- uśmiechnęła się ponownie wstając z fotela. Złapała za jej dłonie i pociągnęła ją do pozycji stojącej.-''Idziemy na spacer Pani Scavo''

''Prowadź Mayfair.''

 _tbc._

 _I'm sorry it's in Polish but i have not time for translate it. But i hope you like it. Next chapter soon!_


End file.
